Mercury delivers
by bookworm4life0812
Summary: Two years have passed since the final battle. Hermione has been getting strange dreams since she was attacked. Do these dreams mean something? And what does a certain werewolf have to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! So I have been going through and rewriting this story because honestly, I got stuck. Lol so I am redoing the whole thing with an amazing new Beta StrongHermione. Bow if you have not already checked out her story _Lily Potters Biggest Secret,_ you really should. Great Dramonie, parental Snape. Anywho, Here is the new and improved Mercury Delivers.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would have my own jacuzzi.**

* * *

The dark doorway of number 12 Grimmauld Place was still as dark and mysterious as the last time she laid eyes on it. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she started up the front path and placed her hand on the brass doorknob. She turned it slowly and, as the door creaked open, she felt something calling out to her magic and soul. It was as if she had no control of her body as she followed the call up the stairs of the dark house.

She walked up the stairs past the second and third floors. As her foot hit the fourth floor landing she felt a sudden pull on her and she turned right and continued down the hall. She stopped suddenly in front of the third door that was opened just a tad. She could feel that whatever was calling her was behind this door. She put her hand on the door and pushed it open fully.

She entered into the large Black ancestral family library. It looked the same as it did years ago. She remembered the time she had spent in this very room while they were on the run looking for the horcruxes. She looked around the familiar room and then stilled as her eyes fell on the desk by the window. There on top of the old mahogany desk was a very large, very dark, old leather-covered tome.

As she grew closer she could tell the book was in bad condition. The side bindings were coming undone and had started peeling back at the top. The front leather was cracked with age and the title looked to be in ancient Roman.

She grew closer yet to the tome. She could feel whatever strange magic calling out to her and guiding her movements. She placed a hand on the desk and reached out to open the book…

 _*Beep Beep Beep*_

Hermione Granger shot up from her bed as she was jarred awake from the strange dream she had been having. She leaned over and hit her alarm clock before lying back down on her pillow. She thought of the strange dreams she had been having for the past two weeks since she had been attacked at work.

The dream was always the same. Grimmauld Place and that mysterious book. However this was the closest she had gotten to ever opening it. No matter how hard she tried to change the dream she always ended up back in the library of Grimmauld Place. There was something about that book that kept calling to her and bringing her back.

She had tried to tell Harry about it, but he was sure that her dreams were just that. Dreams.

Hermione looked over at her alarm and decided to put off thinking about the dream and book until later. She got up and made her bed quickly before stepping into her closet to grab her outfit for work and walked into the bathroom.

After the war ended two years ago, Kingsley Shacklebolt was elected Minister of Magic. He had spent the better part of the past two years cleaning out the Ministry of corruption and blood purists. While it sounds easy, it was anything but.

When Hermione first graduated with her NEWTS, she looked everywhere for a job. While she never got turned down, those jobs were figurehead jobs at best– something to make that office say they had the great Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, working for them. There was no real job behind those offers. So at twenty years old, Hermione had a wonderful internship with a magical lawyer named Destiny Horbglien. The older witch was an outspoken advocate for the protection of all magical creatures and a fierce champion of werewolf rights. Destiny also did not care about a person's reputation. You either did the work or you get fired simple as that. It was just what Hermione wanted and she quickly fell in love with her job. She loved talking to Destiny about her past interactions with Remus and how, in her opinion, most of the laws created by Dolores Umbridge were not worth the parchment they were written on.

She would help Destiny gather up evidence and protection numbers on the actual number of unemployed Werewolves. They had been trying for months to get the Wizengamot to overturn the archaic laws with no luck. They just did not have enough support from some of the more influential pureblood families.

Hermione quickly finished her shower and turned off the water. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body before stepping out of the shower and back into the cold air of her bathroom.

Grabbing her wand off the counter, she quickly rid the room of the leftover steam. She looked into the mirror and dried her hair automatically while looking at herself and taking inventory. She was twenty years old, only a few months from her birthday. Her overly bushy hair had tamed itself over the years and now fell down to her shoulders in wonderful chestnut brown curls. Finishing with her hair, she applied just a little bit of eye shadow to highlight the gold in her brown eyes. She grabbed her suit and shirt and quickly put them on before pulling her hair up into a half ponytail and applying a light coat of light pink lip gloss.

Satisfied she was ready, she walked down the stairs of her small house and went to the kitchen to get her breakfast for the day.

As she was cooking her eggs she thought perhaps she should try again to tell Harry about her dreams. Perhaps she could convince him it was more than just a dream.

 _I mean ten years ago he did not know he could do magic, he thought dragons and giants were fake. Why can't my dreams mean something else?_ Hermione thought to herself.

She had to admit though she never put much stock in divination and dream theory at school, but there was something different about these dreams. It was as if her subconscious was trying to tell her something, or guide her somewhere.

All of these dreams started after she was attacked at work. She could not remember everything that happened while she was passed out but she did vaguely remember seeing Remus and Sirius. But they did not look like they did the last time she saw them. They looked younger, healthier even.

She may not have been close to Sirius, but his death took a huge toll on Harry. Hermione remembered sitting up with him in the common room after the Battle of the Ministry while he cried.

Remus, however, was another story. He was her friend and confidant since she was in her third year. When the boys stopped talking to her over the Firebolt, Remus was there with tea and an ear to listen. After he left, he and Hermione kept in touch through letters. As a fellow bookworm, he would often give Hermione suggestions for new books to read. The summer that they all stayed at Grimmauld Place, he would often find her in the library and help her with her arithmancy, and runes. They would also just sit and talk. He told her about growing up with Harry's parents and Sirius. She would tell him about her childhood. He would also talk about the first war. He told her he vividly remembered the last time the Marauders were all together. It had been a couple of months after Harry was born, before he left to go undercover. He said it was still his favorite memory.

They may have won the war but they had lost so many people. Remus and Sirius being chief amongst them. The Weasleys lost Percy when he pushed Fred out of the way of a wall that was falling.

She quickly ate her eggs and toast and cleaned up the mess before rushing to the floo so she would not be late to work.

She was so busy that day she had not thought about her dream again until she was back at home late that night. For dinner she picked up some Chinese takeout and devoured it and a glass of wine while she watched telly. She did not notice how tired she was and as she lay on the couch, she shut her eyes for just a moment and was soon sound asleep.

 _Hermione approached the front door of number 12 Grimmauld Place. On the door she could see the thick brass knocker. She glided up the front path and opened the door. She could feel the pulling on her magic. It was coming from the library again. She walked slowly and carefully up the stairs before turning down the corridor on the fourth floor and stopping at the door to the library._

 _She placed a hand on the knob and turned it gently. The book was there again on the desk. Hermione walked towards the old tome. She picked it up gently and was about to open it…_

Hermione woke up as the music to the 11 O'clock News went off,. She was pissed. Why was it every time she got close to opening the book she woke up? She decided that the only way she was ever going to get any rest was to go to Grimmauld Place and see if that blasted book was there. She quickly turned off the TV and apparated to the house that had been haunting her dreams.

There it stood. Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It still looked the same as it did the last time she was here. She walked up the path and opened the door.

The inside had inches of dust covering everything. Hermione could see spider webs on the ceiling.

"Good thing Ron is not here," she said quietly. She did not want to wake up the portrait of Sirius' mother.

She silently walked up the stairs and made her way to the fourth floor. She could feel something pulling on her magic just like in her dreams. She hurried to the library door and opened it. There was nothing on the desk so Hermione started searching for the book from her dreams.

She had looked through all the shelves when she felt a tug at her magic. She let her magic guide her to an empty shelf she had passed earlier. She looked at it and ran her hands along the shelf and its sides. Suddenly she felt a knot on the wood. She pushed it and the back panel of the shelf slid open to reveal the dark tome she had been dreaming of.

 _This is it_ she thought as she picked up the book and turned to go sit at the desk. She could feel her magic telling her this was the book she had been looking for. The looked at the first page and found the title 'Lost Souls'.

Hermione was puzzled as to why she would be searching so hard for this book. What was so important in this book? As she flipped through the pages carefully her eyes were suddenly drawn to the top of one of the pages in the middle of the book. She smiled as she knew this was what she was being led to.

* * *

 **Go on! You know you want to hit that review button :)**

 **Till next time lots of love from the bookworm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thanks to Stronghermione for being an amazing beta!**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

' _ **How to call back lost souls'.**_

That was the title of the page Hermione stopped on. It was a detailed spell on how to call those who had gone before their times. It looked like it had been first used in ancient Rome. It warned the user that you had to have a solid link to the physical world and the souls you wished to call back must have had a solid link to each other if you are calling more than one.

Further, the souls you wanted to summon had to be taken before their time because of unselfish reasons, for example sacrificing themselves for another, and had to have been taken by dark magic.

Hermione knew this was what she had been looking for, but could it be possible? Was it possible to bring back those who had died? She decided to take the book home so she could read it some more.

Placing the book in her bag, Hermione quickly made her way out the door and apparated back to her house.

She spent most of the night reading the heavy tome and analysing the spell in depth. It seemed like it would be safe but if it was good magic, what in the world was it doing in the Black family library?

It was not until Hermione's eyes started to blur that she decided to put away the book and go to bed. She put on her pajamas and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Glancing at the clock as she climbed into bed, Hermione saw it was after three in the morning. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

 _Hermione was sitting at a dining room table. Across from her was Harry. On either side of him were his parents. Next to James was Sirius._

 _They were all laughing. Sirius looked so young though. James was telling a story about their time at Hogwarts and Hermione smiled. She looked to her left and sitting at her side was Remus._

 _He looked as young as Sirius did. He smiled at her and lifted his glass in a silent toast. Hermione took a sip from her wine glass. Everyone stood to leave the table and Harry came rushing towards her._

" _Mione, I don't know how you did it but thank you," he said._

 _Hermione smiled at him. "You're welcome, Harry. You deserve this."_

 _Harry wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug._

*Beep Beep Beep *

Hermione shot up out of bed and hit her alarm.

"Well. That was different," she said as she got out of bed.

Since she had the day off, Hermione decided to dedicate herself to the book she had found the previous night.

She got dressed and grabbed the book and took it with her to her living room. As she read she started taking notes.

 _ **Requires an offering to the Roman God. Mercury.**_

 _ **Must have traditional offerings for each soul called back.**_

 _ **Must also have piece of living person that has a connection.**_

"Okay then, so I have to have a piece of Harry. Should be easy enough." she said to the empty room.

 _ **If calling more than one soul back, you must be in the place they last were a unit.**_

Hermione smiled; she knew where that was. It was the Potter's Cottage in Godric's Hollow. She would have to go and see Harry and make sure the house was going to be empty. She knew he had started renovating it recently, even though he had no desire to live there. He had told her he just wanted to honor his parents' house and memories.

Hermione had made up her mind. She was going to bring them back.

She grabbed her purse and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron first. She had to go pick up the traditional pieces of offering for the spell. She needed to find the basics first, gold plates, incense, pure white candles, and purified salt. After she found those, Hermione could find the items she would be sacrificing.

According to her research traditional sacrifices could include many things from cheese and oil, to a salted flour. Hermione decided on some of the more basic items that would be easier to find such as flowers, wine, fish, and an assortment of fruits and vegetables.

Once she had everything she needed, she placed it all in her beaded bag and apparated to the Ministry. Even though she had the day off, she knew Harry did not. She quickly made her way to the Auror department and headed straight for his private office.

Harry had recently been promoted to the position of Junior Department Head. He was one of the youngest people to ever hold that title at twenty years old. At first he protested being given the promotion. He told Hermione he did not feel as if he earned it, and he wanted to be out in the field rounding up the last of the Death Eaters. The promotion would mean he would be doing more training for the department and less footwork.

It was not until a particularly nasty raid had almost gone wrong, that he reevaluated. In the end, Harry told her that he actually liked training the new recruits. It had reminded him of the D.A. back in school. All of his recruits knew from the first day that you either paid attention or you were cut from the programme. Harry also confessed that the recruits seemed to pay more attention to him than they did to any other trainer.

Hermione smiled as she read his name and title on the door to his office. She lifted her hand and knocked.

"Come in," she heard Harry call out.

Hermione pushed open the door and walked inside and had the sudden urge to laugh. Harry was sitting behind his desk scribbling away on a piece of parchment.

"How ironic is this? All the time at Hogwarts I had to force you and Ron to do your homework and now I swear you have more work than I do most days." She said causing Harry to look up from his work.

"Mione!" he said as he set down his quill and walked around the desk to hug his friend. "I thought you had the day off today?" he asked as he released her and held a hand to a chair for her to sit down.

"I do," Hermione said as she sat. Harry made his way back to his chair. "I just wanted to come by and check up on the report of the guy who attacked me."

Harry pulled out a file from his desk and opened it. "I was going to let you know tomorrow if I saw you, so you saved me a trip. The guys name is Raul Demarkus. No ties to the Death Eaters that we could find. However, it seems that he had a childhood friend who was killed by a werewolf. He told us that he thinks all werewolves should be arrested or killed. He said that what you are trying to do is a crime."

Hermione put her face in her hands and took a deep breath before responding. "I feel for the man, I really do, but criminal treatment of people who have done nothing except get bitten, is what turns them into animals. Why is this so hard for everyone to accept?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Mione. But you have to admit Remus was odd for a werewolf."

Hermione looked straight at Harry, her eyes burning in anger. "He was the exception because he had friends who accepted and loved him unconditionally. He had support that so many do not. If everyone who has lycanthropy was treated like Remus was then there would be fewer problems," Hermione finished, barely restraining herself to the chair.

"I know, Hermione. And I think what you and Destiny are doing is wonderful. But I do have to warn you, many more people will feel like Demarkus. I just want you to be careful. I almost lost you in the war, and then again two weeks ago. Please don't make me bury you." Harry said his eyes filling with emotions – love, worry and fond exasperation.

"I will be careful, Harry. I promise," Hermione said "So how is Godric's Hollow coming along?" she asked changing the subject to the real reason she was visiting.

"Great, actually. I am finished. I got it all set up and everything. I figure we can use it as a safe house of sorts. The only people allowed through the wards besides me are you, and the Weasleys." Harry said proudly.

"That's why you needed some of my blood. I was wondering."

"Yeah it is a blood ward. It is the hardest to get clearance for but I guess because of who I am they allowed it. But not on the house I am in now for some reason."

"Because blood wards are meant to be used for safe houses. It is a last line of defense. I swear, Harry, for being an Auror you never read your books," Hermione said with a smile.

"Why would I? I have you don't I?" Harry answered grinning.

Hermione laughed. "Do you have time for lunch?" she asked knowing for a fact he did not.

Harry shook his head. "Nope I have a class coming in later. Rain check?"

Hermione nodded. Harry stood up and walked back over to her. Hermione silently cast a silent sticking charm to her fingers.

Harry pulled her in for a hug and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You really should cut this mop you call hair, Harry." She said checking her fingers to make sure she got some strands of hair.

"Okay, _Molly,_ " Harry stressed laughing as he gently pushed her shoulder.

Hermione smiled and walked out of the office.

She transferred the strands of hair into a plastic bag and tucked it into her purse. She now had everything she needed to try the spell. She hoped and prayed to Merlin, Godric, and anyone else that this would work.

* * *

 **Up next is the spell. Please review!**

 **Till next time lots of love from the bookworm!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it has been a while since I have updated this story. I have been working on this one, redoing Second Chance, and a few little plot bunnies that have been hopping around in my head.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

As Hermione appeared within the boundaries of Potter Cottage, she could not believe her eyes. The last time she had seen this place was the Christmas on the hunt. The house in front of her looked nothing like the crumbling cottage it once was. The roof was put back on, and all the graffiti was removed. There was now a wrap around porch and a small garden in the front. In all the house looked peaceful and idyllic. In fact, if you did not know the history of this house, you would never suspect a tragedy had occurred there.

Hermione found herself glad that the wards were so strong that no one could see her as she walked around the house spreading the purified salt on the ground to cleanse the property. She opened the door and walked inside. The last and only time she had seen the inside of the house was in the memories of Professor Snape. The staircase was partially blown away, and the whole house was ready to cave in on itself. Now Hermione smiled as she looked around. Harry had rebuilt the stairs and resituated the entire house upright. It was a beautiful home with a strong Gryffindor style presence. As beautiful as the interior of the house was Hermione could understand why Harry did not want to live there for extended periods of time. After all, this was where his parents lost their lives.

Hermione took one last look at the entry of the house before making her way into the living room. She pulled a bundle of oak logs out of her bag and placed them in the empty fireplace. Using the salt one more time she created a circle in front of the fireplace and sat in the center. She waved her wand one last time in the direction of the fireplace and watched as flames appeared.

There was no more turning back. It was now or never, and Hermione prayed that this would work.

She carefully pulled out the remaining items out of her bag and placed them according to the diagram from the book. There were now four pure white candles set around her. One to the direct front of her, another to her left, one more behind her, and the last one to her right. In between each candle, there was another piece of the ritual. There was a large gold goblet filled with wine, a large gold serving platter that had fruits and vegetables on it of all assortments, including raspberries, strawberries, blueberries, carrots, lettuce, radishes, and cucumbers. Between the next two candles sat a large grouping of plants including a Lily of the Valley, Roses, tulips, and lavender. And the last offering was another smaller serving plate that had a large Cod on it. Beside that, there was a bundle of incense. In the center, she placed Harry's hairs on a small white hankie.

With another wave of her wand the candles all lit, illuminating Hermione at the center of the circle.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Mercurius exaudi plee!" she cried.

"I bring you this offering and ask for your guidance." At the end of this, she grabbed the incense and threw it into the fire.

"Four souls once lost I beg for their return. Four souls all sacrificed for one man."

Hermione took the hairs from the hankie and threw them into the flames.

"Four souls connected through time and space by the one they loved."

Hermione picked up the flowers before speaking again.

"I beg for Lily Summer Potter" Hermione gently throws the flowers into the fire.

She waits a minute for them to burn before picking up the plate full of fruits and vegetables.

"I beg for James Charlus Potter."

Hermione threw the contents of the platter into the fire and watched as they burned. She watched as the flames grew darker.

"I beg for Sirius Orion Black." Hermione had to hold in her laughter as she threw the wine into the fire. If this worked then she would have to remember that of all of them he was the one the booze had been thrown for him.

"I beg for Remus John Lupin." Hermione grabbed up the fish and threw it into the fire.

The flames were now growing hotter and hotter as Hermione was nearing the end of the spell.

"Mercury! In all your wonderful guidance, please accept my offerings. Return to me now the ones I called. Return those whose lives had been cut short and delivered to you before their time."

Hermione watched as the dark red flames of the fire started changing into blue flames. It was beautiful.

"Ita ius esto ita dicam!" she yelled.

The flames jumped higher and higher. Hermione could feel herself being pulled towards the flame. But it was not her body being pulled. No, it was her magic. She could feel her magic being used for this spell. It was harder then anything she had ever done before.

The flames whipped out and started circling her. "Ita ius esto ita dicam!" She yelled again, not wanting to break first. The book had warned her that she would be tested like this.

The flames grew closer and closer, and Hermione could feel the heat causing her skin to sweat. As uncomfortable as it was Hermione did not move an inch. She could not let Harry down now. If there were a chance, this could work she had to do it.

"ITA IUS ESTO ITA DICAM!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The flames burst and surrounded her, and she swore they were burning the ceiling. She was almost drained completely when the flames quickly disappeared.

Hermione was completely drained and started to sway. Her vision blurred and right before she passed out the last thing she saw was four figures standing in front of the fireplace. She saw them and then the world went black.

* * *

 **So there it is. Hopefully I will have more for you guys soon. As long as I can stop letting the little plot bunnies run away with me that is lol.**

 **Till next time lots of love from the Bookworm**


End file.
